Mi pequeño Salamander
by yuli-chan F.D.U.L kyubi
Summary: Un dia en el gremio mas ruidoso de todo Fiore, llega el equipo mas fuerte de ese gremio junto a un niño, el cual es Salamander rejuvenecido unos años, que pasara ahora que queda al cuidado de Lucy, descubrelo leyendo este fanfic
1. prologo

**Holaaaaaaa a todos mis lindos lectores hoy les traigo una nueva historia...donde veran a Salamander como un niño que lindo no jejejejejejeje bueno los dejo con el prologo**

**aclaraciones**

**cursiva pensamientos **

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

* * *

**Mi pequeño Salamander **

Prologo

En un día normal en el gremio más desastroso de Fiore, todos reían y cantaban alegremente, y también peleaban, cierta maga de espíritus celestiales solo veía las estupideces que hacían los demás, pero también se le salía una gota estilo anime al ver un pequeño peli rosa rodeado por muchas mujeres del mismo gremio, las cuales lo miraban con amor pero no así de amarlo sino de cariño maternal, y quien era ese niño pues nada más ni nada menos que el joven peli rosa Salamander, la joven rubia que miraba a ese pequeñín sonriendo recordó y suspiro por tercera vez consecutiva, sabía que desde la misión de la mañana el joven peli rosa y ella habían salido como siempre seguidos por su demás equipo…

Flash Black

Su misión era simple, era ir a una biblioteca a acomodar los libros y también hacer un registro, simple no, iban caminando, los dos magos el peli rosa y el peli negro peleaban y eran parados por una mirada de la joven peli roja, la pequeña jovencita peli azul platicaba con la joven rubia y los gatos pues iban en sus cosas, ese día en particular era interesante por la tranquilidad que se sentía pero en el momento de llegar a la biblioteca todos armaron otro de sus ruidos, esa biblioteca era especial ya que guardaban archivos, libros, y también pociones mágicas, y como siempre hacían sus peleas…

-***gritando* **Se pueden calmar un rato, esta misión es simple y ustedes terminaran destruyendo la biblioteca ***enojada*** Wendy vamos a ver las pociones-dijo la joven rubia enojada

-***asintiendo* **Lucy tiene razón debemos poner empeño a la misión por eso nos dividiremos en parejas, Lucy, tu, Wendy, y Natsu van a ver las pociones, Gray y Happy los libros, y Charle y yo iremos a los archivos- dijo la joven peli roja sonriendo

Todos asintieron y salieron a su parte de misión que les tocaba, pero no contaban las dos jóvenes ver que el joven peli rosa veía con interés las pócimas, y después de pensarlo unos minutos, le había dicho a las dos jóvenes que eso se parecían a unas bebidas y por tonto tomo una de ellas, haciendo que un gran humo color azul apareciera alrededor de el, las dos jóvenes sorprendidas gritaron haciendo que los demás fueran a ver cuando vieron que el humo había desaparecido, un pequeño peli rosa, de unos tal vez cuatro o cinco años frente a ellos, y en esos momentos había comenzado a llorar…

Fin del Flash Black

Después de que acabaron la misión salieron de esa biblioteca con un pequeño peli rosa siendo abrazado por una joven pelirroja y siendo perseguidos por una pequeña jovencita peli azul que al momento jugaba con él , y en el momento de que llegaron al gremio los jóvenes miraron sorprendidos a ese pequeño bulto, y las jóvenes suspiraron al ver una pequeña criatura frente a ellas, y de ahí la joven rubia solo miraba como el pequeño era abrazado, acariciado, besado, y un sinfín de cosas que le hacían las jóvenes que lo miraban muy tiernamente, los jóvenes solo miraban a ese pequeño con celos, porque Salamander se había convertido en un niño, que idiota toma una pócima sin saber que le pasara, se preguntaban todos, por otro lado en la barra la joven rubia solo suspiraba al saber como las demás jóvenes gritaban a todo lo que decía el pequeño…

-***sonriendo* **Ara ara, Natsu es un pequeñín encantador y todas lo quieren, no crees que serias buena hermana al cuidarlo ***viendo a la joven rubia* **Lucy acércate a él sino te lo ganaran-dijo la joven peli blanca de larga cabellera

-***un poco triste* **NO, Mira-san como crees, no quiero además el está a gusto con muchas nanas cuidándolo ***sonriendo* **bueno me voy a mi casa Mira hoy fue un día largo-dijo la joven rubia levantándose

-***cargando a el pequeño* **Mira a donde se va Lucy, creía que quería hablar con Natsu, verdad pequeño ***viendo como el pequeñito sonreía*** cuando me case querré un pequeño como tu-dijo la joven pelirroja sonriendo

**-*sonriendo*** Erza-nee…Erza-nee quien es Lucy, quiero conocerla, también es mi onee-chan o es alguien más-dijo el pequeño sonriendo

-***limpiando* **Valla veo que quieres conocer a Lucy, Erza porque no van tu y Natsu, junto a Happy, Gray, y Wendy a la casa de Lucy ***sonriendo*** más seguro ella está cocinando algo-dijo la joven peli blanca de cabellera larga

Al rato de que dijo eso la joven peli blanca los magos, junto al pequeño peli rosa, se dirigían a la casa de la joven rubia, la cual por una extraña razón estaba cocinando, el pequeño junto al joven peli negro no olvidaban su rivalidad pero el joven peli negro no podía pegarle porque si lo hacía ya estaba bajo amenaza por parte de todas las jóvenes que se encariñaron con el pequeño, por eso solo lo veía cuando el pequeño también lo veía y le sacaba la lengua, eso impacientaba al joven peli negro, quería agarrar al pequeño y darle un buen golpe pero sabía que estaba de la parte de él una gran cantidad de mujeres, en especial la joven peli blanca, y la joven peli roja, llegando a la casa de la joven rubia, todos entraron a su forma, la joven peli roja por la puerta seguida por una jovencita peli azul y la gata blanca, el joven peli negro por la chimenea, el gato azul por la ventana, la joven rubia al ver que habían invadido su casa solo suspiro y se fue a la cocina a hacer el té, ese día sí que sería largo, pero al ver al pequeño peli rosa, con esa sonrisa, su bufanda que le llegaba hasta el suelo, sonrió, y solo se dedico a platicar con los jóvenes y de vez en cuando dirigía su mirada a él pequeñito que cada vez veía de forma mala a el joven peli negro, entre ellos chocaba una pequeña electricidad, y el pequeñito cada vez que aprovechaba le sacaba la lengua y cuando lo veía el joven peli negro solo lo veía seriamente, pero el pequeñín al ver a la joven peli roja, a la jovencita peli azul, y ahora a la joven rubia sonreía, haciendo ver esos blancos dientes, la joven rubia solo pensó una cosa…

-***pensando* **_Este día Natsu dejo de ser un joven para pasar a ser un niño,_ ***viendo al pequeñito* **_pero que tierno se ve_- pensaba la joven rubia

* * *

**bueno aqui esta el prologo espero que dejen Reviews y el siguiente capitulo pues no se cuando lo subire...creo que el otro jueves y si es posible el lunes o sino pues el jueves bueno eso es todo adios**


	2. ¿Quien cuidara a el pequeño Natsu?

**holaaaaaa, holaaaa a todos mis lindos lectores hoy subi muy rapido este capitulo porque es aparte del prologo una pequeña explicacion para que se desenvuelva la historia...**

**aclaraciones..**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

**cursiva pensamientos**

**sin mas demora les dejo el capitulo 1 que seria como otra pequeña introduccion**

* * *

Capitulo 1. ¿Quién cuidara al pequeño Natsu?

Lucy pov

No sé cómo me habían convencido, los de mi equipo a quedarse la noche a mi casa a dormir, pues como no si tenían de su lado esa mirada tan linda… pero el problema fue cuando salimos de mi casa porque ahí estaba el, todos se pregunta quien, pues ninguna duda mi novio Sting Eucliffe maestro del gremio de Sabertooh, sorprendido de que varias personas salieron de mi casa se hecho a correr si antes decirme los buenos días, genial había escapado de mi…pero alguien me llamaba

-***agarrándole la mano* **Luce-nee ese rubio es muy raro porque te llama cariño, Luce-nee a caso el es tu hermano ***sonriendo* **porque si es así quiero conocerlo-dijo el pequeño Natsu inocentemente

-***cargándolo* **Claro que no Natsu, Lucy no tiene hermanos, solo te tiene a ti como su querido niño al igual que nosotras ***sonriéndole*** sabes que haremos hoy, ver quién te cuidara-dijo Erza sonriendo

-***alzando la mano* **Aye, porque yo no puedo cuidar de el además ***sonriendo*** Lucy, te gusssssssssta Sting-dijo Happy haciéndome la típica frase

-***sonriendo* **En ese caso quiero que me cuide una de ustedes, además que es gustar, es como agradar si es así ***gritando* **me gustan todas las chicas del gremio-dijo inocentemente el pequeño

Cuando me dijo eso me sentí mal, no sé cómo decirlo, algo en mi me decía que el solo me pertenecía pero si lo demostraba las demás me lincharían, porque, simplemente porque ahora en estos instantes, y las dos semanas pasadas había rechazado a Natsu a salir a misiones, después de hacer eso los demás me dijeron porque ese comportamiento de el de tanto insistirme, pero yo no pude corresponder a sus mismos sentimientos porque estaba saliendo con Sting ciertamente en secreto pero tuve que decirlo para que nadie me matara, pero todos desde que dije eso solo me veían con cara de enojo…

**Normal pov**

Saliendo de esa casa, caminando alegremente los jóvenes junto a el pequeño se dirigieron al gremio, donde todas las jóvenes estaban desde la mañana a primera hora esperando a que el pequeño entrara por esa puerta, querían saber quien lo cuidaría, o con quien se de ellas se quedaría, porque ciertamente no permitirían que la joven rubia cuidara de él, por lo que le hizo cuando estaba grande, ahora lo protegerían porque era más inocente que nunca, las jóvenes como todas personas civilizadas habían metido sus papelitos con sus nombres en una caja, donde sacarían quien lo cuidaría pero a la primera que el pequeño dijera que le había pasado algo, pues adiós a esa nana y hola a otra… cuando llegaron las jóvenes corrieron a verlo si estaba bien, sin ningún rasguño, que no estuviera llorando, enojado, triste, sin duda alguna lo vieron bien, sonriendo como el mismo niño del cual se habían despedido ayer, alegres de ver que el pequeño estaba bien, una de ellas lo cargo, quitándoselo a la joven pelirroja que al momento de ver, que tenían una caja con los nombres, metió también el suyo, junto a la pequeña joven peli azul, sonriendo viendo como el pequeño preguntaba, entonces para ser justas, arrastraron a uno de los jóvenes, que era sin ninguna duda el joven rival-amigo del ahora pequeño peli rosa…

**-*gritando*** Porque yo tengo que hacer esto, porque no se lo piden a Gajeel o a Laxus, porque de tantos que están aquí tuve que ser yo ***viendo al pequeño*-**dijo el joven peli negro como loco

-***sonriendo* **Por favor Gray-sama, Juvia quiere cuidar a esta lindura de niño, ***viendo como comía un pastel* **míralo, como come ese pastel, Juvia piensa que Natsu-kun es muy lindo con crema en su cara-dijo la joven peli azul sonriendo

-***suspirando* **Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer es meter la mano a esa caja y sacar el nombre de alguien-dijo el joven peli negro sacando un papel de la caja- ***dando el papelito* **aquí tienen mejor me voy antes de que se peleen

-***leyendo el papelito* **Ara…ara miren que suerte nos toco a mí y a Lissana cuidarlo…-dijo la joven peli blanca de larga cabellera enseñando el papelito

Así fue como democráticamente escogieron como el pequeño seria cuidado por dos nanas, las hermanas Strauss…y aquí les traemos el seguimiento de los cuidados

**Día 1. Hermanas Strauss**

Caminando directo a la casa de las hermanas y el hermano Strauss el pequeño cargaba al gato azul que reía diciendo que comerían delicioso…el pequeño solo veía con una sonrisa a sus dos hermanas peli blancas que cuidarían de él…llegando a la casa el pequeño quedo sorprendidos al ver un hermoso jardín al lado de esa casa, antes de entrar los hermanos Strauss le dieron la bienvenida…

-***sonriendo* **Natsu aquí te cuidaremos los tres-dijo la joven peli blanca de larga cabellera

-***gritando* **Cuidar de un pequeño es de hombres-dijo pues no hay duda de quién lo dijo

-***cargando al pequeño* **Que quieres hacer primero-dijo la joven peli blanca de cabellos cortos

-***sonriendo* **Quiero jugar con mis dos onee-chan, también quiero ver todo este lugar-dijo el pequeño peli rosa sonriendo

Ese día fue normal según para los hermanos Strauss pero para el pequeño peli rosa fue todo lo contrario, porque para él ver ese lugar con un montón de cosas raras que daban miedo, pues solo quería que llegara el día para decirles a sus demás hermanas que no quería estar con sus hermanas, porque le tenía miedo a esa casa, en las noches…

Al día siguiente en el gremio un pequeño peli rosa llego corriendo lo más rápido que pudo y salto a su Erza-nee como él le decía, cuando le explico porque corrió de tal forma todas miraron con alegría en sus ojos al saber que ahora estaba disponible el lugar de nanas para el pequeño peli rosa…diciéndoles con tacto a las hermanas Strauss que su casa daba miedo para el pequeñito pues decidieron tomar otro papel de esa urna…

-***sonriendo* **Ahora la que lo cuidara será… Kana Alverona-dijo la joven peli blanca de larga cabellera sorprendiendo a todas

Todas las jóvenes, también los jóvenes vieron a la joven maga la más bebedora del gremio con una gota estilo anime, cuidar a ese pequeño seria como decirlo para la joven peli castaña sorprendentemente malo, el pequeño por otro lado sonreía al saber que ahora iría a una casa que no le daría miedo…

**Día 2. La maga más bebedora del gremio**

-***sonriendo* **Adiós chicos nos vamos pequeño, caminemos a la casa para estar tranquilos-dijo la joven castaña agarrándole la mano al pequeño

En la casa de la maga, el pequeño solo se aburrió al ver como la joven se durmió, pero se le había ocurrido una idea para no aburrirse, quería saber a qué sabia el agua roja que tomaba su onee-chan la castaña, antes de que la probara un gato azul lo detuvo, suspirando al ver que no había tomado nada…

Al día siguiente pues eligieron a otra maga, durante días anduvo el pequeño de un lado a otro por todos lados, cuartos, y lugares que para él no le gustaba, le daba miedo o era aburrido…

**Día 15. La maga más inteligente del gremio**

En el dormitorio Fairy Hills, la joven peli azul llevaba al pequeño a su cuarto donde el pequeño vio todo lo que eran libros, muchos, demasiados libros acomodados en pilares, después de que lo bañaran la joven llevo al pequeño a un recorrido por el lugar para que no se perdiera, primero pasaron al cuarto de Evergreen donde le pequeño salió corriendo al ver esas estatuas de hombres de piedra, el cuarto de la joven peli azul del agua donde le pequeño estuvo antes pero ciertamente se había enojado por tantos retratos, peluches del joven mago de hielo, la pequeña joven peli azul, donde estuvo también antes donde no les gusto por esa gata peli blanca que lo veía serio, aburrido le dijo a su hermana que fuera con ella a el cuarto, cuando la joven con el pequeño entraron de nuevo, después de un rato el pequeño estaba aburrido…

**-*tirándose a unos pilares de libros chicos*** Levi-nee estoy aburrido, que hacemos, Levi-nee-dijo el pequeño peli rosa

-***sonriendo y dándole un libro* **Leamos, sé que no se te apetece pero si lees imaginaras cosas, como por ejemplo a un dragón ***sonriendo*** así que leamos juntos-dijo la joven peli azul entusiasmada

Al rato de eso el pequeño peli rosa se había dormido, la pequeña joven peli azul solo suspiro y supo que había perdido ahora escogerían a otra nana para el…

Al día siguiente de nuevo escogieron a otra joven que cuidaría al pequeño pero esta era especial ya que era la joven peli roja que sonreía ante el triunfo, sonriendo se fue con el pequeño a el dormitorio de Fairy Hills…

**Día 16. La poderosa hermana Titania**

La joven pelirroja sonreía ante todo al saber que ahora cuidaría de ese pequeño peli rosa, de cabello alborotado, con su bufanda que le llegaba hasta el suelo, con esa linda y tierna sonrisa, con esas mejillas tan lindas y sonrojadas, era un sueño tener a ese pequeño cerca y el que la desafiara a hacerle algo a ese pequeño, perdería la vida en el intento…sonriendo el pequeño veía a su poderosa hermana Titania, porque claramente le habían contado con los que había hablado antes que su hermana era muy fuerte, no solo eso sino era maga clase S, hacia misiones de varios meses, y también sus armaduras eran increíbles, sonriendo el pequeño otra vez entro por esa puerta, dirigiéndose a el cuarto de su hermana, vio las armaduras, les gustaba un montón, pero quería tocarlas…

-***agarrándole la manita* **No pequeño, no tientes esas espadas son peligrosas para un tierno nene como tu ***cargándolo*** mejor hagamos algo interesante, vamos a bañarnos-dijo la joven pelirroja cargando al pequeño

-***intentando bajarse* **NO, Ercha-nee quiero tocar esas cosas, son con las que mataste mostros, quiero ser como tu Erza-nee ***bajándose*-**dijo el pequeño casi tocando esa espada

-***enojada* **Te dije que no tocaras esas espadas, ahora iremos a bañarnos y después haremos algo que no se relacione con las espadas ***viendo como el pequeño lloraba*-**dijo la joven peli roja enojada

-***llorando* **Ercha…Ercha-nee…Ercha-nee es mala, es mala…no quiero a Ercha-nee-dijo el pequeño saliendo de ese cuarto rápidamente

Otro fallido intento de encontrar a alguien que lo cuidara, al día siguiente el pequeño solo se veía asustado al ver a la joven pelirroja suspirando iban a sacar otro papel pero antes el pequeño hablo…

-***gritando* **Alto, yo no quielo…yo no quielo que nadie me cuide con esos papeles que sacan, yo quielo escojel a alguien ***sonriendo* **puedo hachelo-dijo el pequeño sacando su mejor sonrisa

-***todas* **Claro pequeño escoge-dijeron todas al unisonó

-***sonriendo* **Yo quielo que me cuide Luce-nee, polque su casa no da miedo, ella no da miedo, y también no tiene peluches de cubo de hielo, ***saltando* **quielo que Luce-nee me cuide-dijo el pequeño sonriendo

Todas las jóvenes solo dirigieron su mirada a la joven rubia que al ver esa mirada solo trago en seco al saber que ellas la amenazaron con una mirada, después de un largo rato la joven salió cargando a el pequeño que solo se había dormido minutos después de caminar por todo ese camino… la joven solo al llegar a su casa suspiro y lo acostó en su cama, y recordó que cuando más seguro que se despertara iba a querer comer por eso se pudo a cocinar algo rico para el pequeño, viéndolo como dormía sintió otra vez que tenia de vuelta a su amigo el joven peli rosa que siempre se colaba a su cuarto para sorprenderla con muchas cosas, o también que se dormía en su cama, pero esto era diferente un sentimiento dentro de ella gritaba a más no poder diciendo que el joven era ahora su amor, suspirando vio como el pequeño ahora era parte de su familia y lo cuidaría hasta que volviera a ser el joven alegre de siempre, si se podía decir alegre como siempre…

-***sonriendo*** Lucy te quiero-dijo el pequeño entre sus sueños

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno ahora saben que paso para que Salamander hiciera esa locura, no claro que no se vale con Lucy verdad, Natsu eres muy lindo para ser rechazado por eso espero que pase algo interesante...bueno ahora a contestar reviews...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si es tan kawaiii pero te tengo una sorpresa, al pequeño que hace todo esto posible el pequeño Natsu en persona jejejejejeje...**

**-*sonriendo* que ahi aqui pol que me has tlaido, yo quelia seguil con Luce-nee igual que con mis demas onee-chan...*leyendo un papelito* Encelio esta pelsona me quiele igual que mi onee-chan... entonces te llamale Anika-nee-dice el pequeño Salamander sonrojado- Anika-nee nadie me quiele tu si veldad *llorando* pol eso Luce-nee tiene novio**

**buen eso es todo AnikaSukino 5d espero que te alla gustado escuchar al pequeño Salamander... -*saltando* ya tengo otla helmana se llama Anika-nee espero velte plonto-**

**Rashel Redfern: Gracias por el comentario espero que tambien sea igual de interesante este capitulo**

**lauka1993: si lo continuara claro que si...este capitulo es como tambien una explicacion pero no te preocupes habra Nalu por supuesto mas adelante jejejeje**

**Reptilian95: Si yo igual me los imagino peleando pero Gray no puede porque Natsu tiene a las magas del gremio de su lado un saludo para ti tambien...**

**bueno en fin espero que les alla gustado y dejen sus reviews con preguntas, dudas, criticas, o otras cositas que quieran saber, bueno sayonaraaaa chicos**


	3. Luce-nee tiene novio y es mi enemigo

**Holaaaaaa a todos bueno pasando a todo lo rapido les quiero decir que aqui esta la conti dejando algo lindo de Nalu en este capitulo espero que les guste**

**Aclaraciones:**

**cursiva pensamientos**

****cosas que hacen los personajes**

**() interrupciones mias**

**"inocencia puede ser la arma mas poderosa de todas" escrito por mi XD**

* * *

-*sonriendo* Lucy te quiero-dijo el pequeño entre sueños

Capitulo 2. Luce-nee tienen novio y es mi enemigo

Lucy pov

Ahora cuidaría al pequeño Natsu, que lindo se veía dormido, después de unas largas horas el pequeño había despertado soñoliento, sus manitas lindas frotaban sus lindos ojitos, y sus mejillas andaban sonrojadas…

-***sonriendo* **Luce-nee a que hola es…***con cara triste*** Lucy-nee si te digo esto no me legañalas- dijo el pequeño llamándome la atención

-***sorprendida* **Porque te regañare, eres tan tierno que no puedo regañarte, dime qué quieres- dije sonriendo

-***sonriendo* **Encelio, no me legañalas, entonces Luce-nee me das un bechito aquí ***señalando sus labios*** solo uno pequeño pala mi pol favol-dijo el pequeño sonriendo como siempre

-***sonrojada* **Como que quieres un beso, no puedo eres muy pequeño además las demás me mataran si saben que hice esto ***suspirando*** y tengo novio-dije haciendo que el pequeño llorara

-***tapándose con las manos sus ojitos* **Luce-nee me dijo que no me legañalia y lo está haciendo, además tienen novio ***agarrando su bufanda con una mano y tapándose la carita* **no quielo vel a Luce-nee con su novio-dijo el pequeño llorando demasiado

En ese mismo instante y como si lo invocaran, llamaban mi puerta y quien era, pues era novio mi novio, suspirando baje rápidamente, le abrí, y él se quedo viendo las escaleras, cuando voltee mire a la pequeña cabellera del pequeño que solo corrió al ver que yo lo veía, mi novio solo me miraba sorprendido aquella escena creyendo que era el mismo joven que venía todas las noches…

-***sonriendo* **Veo que te pusieron de nana, dime porque aceptaste cuidarlo, el quiere llamar tu atención mi linda niña- dijo mi novio acercándose rápidamente y tomándome de la cintura

-***enojada* **Yo no acepte, me obligaron además el es muy lindo, lo querrás cuando lo conozcas, además no quiere llamarme mi atención-dije acercándome un poco a el

Solo centímetros cerca de sus labios, un beso que no se cuanto duro, eso me robo un largo suspiro, subí junto a él a mi habitación…me fije rápidamente si estaba escondido pero estaba sentado en mi cama pero ahora cargando a Happy, que seguramente entro por la ventana, Happy solo sonreía como siempre…

Normal pov

Con miedo el joven rubio se acerco a el pequeño que lo miraba fijamente, el gato azul solo hacia lo mismo que el pequeño, mientras que la joven rubia miraba sorprendida esta escena, cuando noto el pequeño comenzó a llorar haciendo que el joven rubio se alejara rápidamente y el pequeño gato se alejara también, cuando la joven rubia vio que el pequeño no dejaba de llorar, se sentó y lo abrazo, pero eso no funcionaba…Cerca de ahí pasaban por pura casualidad la joven pelirroja, la pequeña joven peli azul, la joven peli azul del agua, dos mal heridos jóvenes peli negros…cuando escucharon el llanto del pequeño, por arte de magia entraron a la casa de la joven rubia que solo trataba de calmar al pequeño, divertidos los dos jóvenes veían esa escena donde la joven rubia parecía la mamá, el joven rubio el papá pero espantado, el gato la mascota que también estaba espantado, y las jóvenes como las tías acudiendo al rescate del pequeño…parecía comedia lo que veían con interés… pero antes de que continuara llorando el pequeño peli rosa sentía como era cargado por otra persona la cual era la joven peli azul de agua…

-***arrullándolo* **Ya…tranquilo Natsu-kun, Juvia-nee está aquí, Juvia-nee no permitirá que rival de amor te haga llorar ***sonriendo* **ahora dime porque llorabas-dijo la joven peli azul sonriendo y tranquilizando a el pequeño

-***sacando una espada* **Y si le hiciste algo Lucy o tu Sting a ambos los matare, ***caminando hacia el pequeño*** ahora cuéntale a Ercha-nee que te tiene así-dijo la joven peli roja amenazando a los dos jóvenes

-***viendo a las jóvenes*** Es que Luce-nee tiene a ese ***señalando a el joven rubio*** el es malo… él es malo ***llorando* **no quielo estal aquí, quielo ilme con Ercha-nee un lato a jugal-dijo la joven peli roja- ***alzando sus manitas hacia la joven peli roja* **Ercha-nee, Natchu no hizo nada malo verdad

-***cargándolo* **Claro que no pequeño, tu eres una lindura y también muy lindo y bueno, vamos a jugar al parque, con Juvia y Happy ***viendo a la joven rubia*** Lucy me llevare al pequeño un rato- dijo la joven peli roja saliendo del lugar

Saliendo de esa casa, las jóvenes cargaban al pequeño peli rosa que solo veía esa casa donde se había quedado la joven rubia, el enojo se le hacía presente al rato de que caminaron, llegando al parque el pequeño salió disparado a un juego, las jóvenes solo veían con mucho cariño al pequeño pero después de un rato el pequeño había acabado de jugar y se sentó en el pasto viendo hacia la nada, las jóvenes preocupadas se acercaron a ver qué pasaba preguntándolo y el simplemente y tiernamente había respondido…

-***sonriendo* **Es que quelia planeal algo en contra del lubio ochigenado que me quiele quital a Luce-nee** *llorando* **pol eso el es malo-dijo el pequeño peli rosa – y el es mi enemigo pol que no es muy bueno, el miente

-***sorprendidas* **Como de que miente Sting-dijeron las dos jóvenes al unisonó- eso no pequeño porque enemigo

-***asintiendo* **Si polque el quiele a Lissana-nee, se le nota a distanchia…no solo echo le miente a todos los demás-dijo el pequeño peli rosa sacando conclusiones rápidamente

-***sonriendo* **No pequeño como dices eso…los niños pequeños no deben tener enemigos así que no hagas nada malo ***cargándolo* **es hora de que vuelvas-dijo la joven peli roja

La joven peli roja cargo al pequeño, el cual solo miraba o mejor dicho pensaba que debía hacer o planear en contra del joven rubio, la joven peli azul se separo de ellos después de un rato de caminar… al rato de que caminaron el pequeño había quedado dormido, y la joven peli roja al llegar vio que la joven rubia y su novio aun seguían ahí platicando plácidamente, ella solo le entrego al pequeño dormido y la joven rubia de inmediato se paro y lo abrazo, después de que se despidió de la joven peli roja acostó a el pequeño en su cama y se sentó a platicar con su novio… que expresaba celos en su cara…

-***viéndolo* **¿Qué te pasa Sting? Desde que llego Erza pareces como enojado, es por el pequeño Natsu verdad ***enojada* **sabes que no puedo decir que no porque el pequeño quiso quedarse conmigo-dijo la joven rubia enojada

-***enojado* **Si, es por el pequeño pero con tus pretextos no te creo demasiado, sabes creo que Natsu se hizo el estúpido para que te acercaras a ti, ***viéndola* **Saber que no te quiero compartir-dijo el joven rubio egoístamente

Por arte de magia como si hubiera pronunciado "despiértate Natsu" el pequeño se despertó, alarmado de ver que ese enemigo lo estaba viendo fijamente al igual que el…

Natsu pov

Sabia como hachel con el novio de Luce-nee tenía que ponelo enojado, pol eso me levante un poco so…so…como se dice… como se dice…so…dejémoslo como medio dolmido entonces vi que Luce-nee volteaba a velme y llole instantáneamente, le extendi mis blazitos, y ella me ablazo, sonliendo ante el tliunfo le saque la lengua sin que Luce-nee se diela cuenta…

-***cargándolo* **Ya pequeño, ya, todo está bien aquí esta Luce-nee, quieres comer, aun no lo has hecho, que te preparare ***pensando un momento*** ya se te preparare una rica ensalada de frutas-dijo mi onee-chan sonriendo

-*sonriendo* Luce-nee también quielo un pos…pos-dije difi…difil….digamos que no podía

-*sorprendida* Un pos…a creo que quieres decir un postre verdad, que tal unas ricas galletas- dijo Luce-nee

Pelo antes de que continúala ese lubio ochigenado se palo, tonto dije en mi mente, no me quítala a Luce-nee pol nada del mundo, pol eso me cásale con ella pelo no sé que es casal, ni tampoco que es matlimonio pelo me cásale con ella… mi Luce-nee se solplendio cuando el lubio teñido se palo, y ella me dejo un lato en la cama sentado, diciéndome no te muevas legleso en un lato y así hice pelo no confiaba en el lubio teñido, tonto no me quitalia a Luce-nee ella es mia, mi Luce-nee y no la compaltile pol eso pondle mi plan a bordo hoy… no se cuanto taldo Luce-nee pelo me abuli mucho, cuando volvió me dijo que plepalalia algo de comel, después de comel me dio galletas licas, y ella me había pleguntado algo

-***llamándola* **Luce-nee, Luce-nee me puedo bañal contigo, o también no quieles pol que tu novio es malo veldad ***viendo a otro lado***-dije poniendo mi plan en malcha

-***sonriendo* **Porque no, te puedes bañar conmigo siempre y cuando hoy te duermas temprano me entiendes, ya has dormido demasiado ***viendo al pequeño* **así que no quiero que por dormir te desveles, una ducha y te duermes-dijo mi Lucy-nee

Normal pov

Al rato de que el pequeño se bañara con la joven rubia que por cierto el pequeño solo miraba curioso a la joven rubia, al rato de eso la joven rubia acostó de nuevo al pequeño para que se durmiera, pero no quería le había dicho algo a su ahora hermana…

-***haciendo un puchero* **Me dolmile solo si me cuentas un cuento, y también si me das un bechito aquí ***señalando su boquita*-**dijo el pequeño peli rosa sonriendo

-***sonrojada*** No se pequeño, es que creerán las demás que yo soy la que te anda diciendo todo eso-dijo la joven rubia sonrojada

-***con ojos cristalinos* **Luce-nee no me quieles veldad, Luce-nee no me quiele, ella no me quiele, ***llorando*** no quielo a Luce-nee polque quiele mas a su novio que a mí-dijo el pequeño entre lagrimas

-***preocupada* **No, claro que te quiero demasiado, ***mintiendo un poquito* **te quiero más que a mi novio, mira si te cuento el cuento y te doy el besito te tranquilizas verdad, te lo doy pero no llores- dijo la joven rubia

-***llorando*** Mientes, mientes, Luce-nee miente, Luce-nee miente, ella no me quiele, ella me odia, pol eso no me quiele dal un bechito-dijo el pequeño peli rosa llorando a mares

-***demasiado preocupada* **Claro que te quiero, mira qué tal si te doy tres besos ***apuntando su boquita* **aquí pero no llores mas, porque llorando no te vez lindo, sonriendo te vez muy lindo-dijo la joven rubia

El pequeño peli rosa había parado de llorar entonces se sentó en la cama, y observo a la joven rubia que lo veía, entonces el pequeño se acerco a su boca de la joven y le dio un beso chiquito, entonces se acostó volteando a otro lado… mientras la joven rubia estaba sonrojada como un tomate…

Lucy pov

Natsu pequeño me dio un beso, no puede ser, ese pequeño me dio un beso…que pasara si se enteran las demás…creo que es mi funeral si se enteran porque creerán que ando corrompiendo la mente de el pequeño, pero besar a un pequeño niño no es un delito, verdad…y si lo es que hice estoy loca pero él se enojo conmigo por no aceptar leerle el cuento, y darle el beso que me pedía un miedo me lleno en el pecho al saber que si se enteraban las demás de lo que el pequeño me hizo hacer me lo quitaran y no me dejaran acercarme a él, no eso no pasara, sé que estoy siendo egoísta pero el pequeño es muy lindo y tierno lo quiero demasiado, después de un rato me acostó, viendo que el pequeño se había dormido profundamente, entonces recordé que según yo besar a un niño no es un delito, así que me acerque y le di un pequeño besito…se veía tan tierno, tan lindo y tan indefenso pero me pregunto que le ocurrió cuando vio a Sting y Sting vio que yo abrazaba a el pequeño, creo que esos dos no se llevaran nunca aunque Natsu sea un pequeño y Sting pues sea grande…

-***susurrando* **Sting Eucliffe eres mi enemigo, Luce-nee es mia- dijo el pequeño en un susurro que lo logre oír

* * *

**Continuara...**

**Y diganme que tal les parecio buena, mala, o no tanto...bueno estoy aqui rapido porque quiero contestar los reviews bueno a contestarlos sin antes decirles que hoy me acompaña el pequeño Salamander**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Mmmm llevarte a el pequeño Natsu tu que dices Natsu *viendo al pequeño que comia pastel* si esa luce como se atreve pero como vez el pequeño hizo de las suyas... que bueno no **

**-*cubierto de crema de pastel* Anika-nee, encelio quieles que me valla contigo pelo si te quedas conmigo, *con ojos cristalinos* me dalas un bechito sin decilme pelos como me hizo Luce-nee, ella no me quiele pelo tu si veldad pol eso me das un bechito-comenta el pequeño Salamander**

**Reptilian95: Si casi se baña pero no jejejejejeje un saludo...si le hecho muchas ganas del mundo**

**Rashel Redfern: Si Natsu pequeño es tan lindo sabes que mas el te platicara un poco**

**-*sorprendido* Que es pelveltido, ademas eres homble o mujel, me dijo Lindo, Mis onee-chan no son moustros son mis onee-chan no les digas eso-comenta el pequeño Salamander**

**Nashi Lopez: Es que asi ahi trama porque el pequeño hara de las suyas y sabes seran muy locas porque como vez esta vez hizo una travesura jejejeje **

**-*soriendo* tu eres niña veldad, entonces eles mi onee-chan tambien Nashi-nee quieles un beso *soplando* te mando uno-comenta el pequeño salamander**

**kataDH: si verdad esa Lucy no se debe hacercar a Natsu porque lo rechazo y tambien es tan lindo**

**CINTHIAYEIDSUMI: si verdad solo da ganas ser hermana de el y quedarse con el, bueno aqui el Nalu por parte del pequeño Natsu si es muy diferente, claro que esta muy feliz aunque un poco celoso o no**

**-*sonriendo* Clalo que lo estoy, estoy celoso pol eso no dejale que ese lubio ochigenado deje a mi Luce-nee y aqui la beche si estoy feliz aunque Luce-nee no me quiela-comenta el pequeño Salamander**

**Bueno hasta la proxima se despide Yuli-chan**


	4. Nunca subestimes la astucia del pequeño

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa a todos los lectores de esta linda historia bueno espero que no se halla inpacientado... pero hoy lo subi rapidamente espero que les guste...**

**aclaraciones:**

**() interrupciones mias **

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**cursiva pensamientos**

**"cuando un pequeño lo subestiman nunca saben lo que podra hacer despues"- creado de mi loca imaginacion**

**-*susurrando* Sting Eucliffe eres mi enemigo, Luce-nee es mia- dijo el pequeño en un susurro que lo logre oír**

* * *

Capitulo 3. Nunca subestimes la astucia del pequeño

Normal pov

A la mañana siguiente el pequeño solo miraba para otro lado mientras miraba una escena acaramelada de los dos jóvenes rubios, enojado el pequeño de que no le daban de comer solo se bajo de la silla y se fue al cuarto, donde el pequeño gato azul estaba desde hace media hora, enojado el pequeño se acostó en la cama…quería llorar pero no lo haría en frente de su enemigo, esta vez sería un hombre, según el…

-***comiendo un pescado* **Oyes Natsu, si quieres comer vamos al gremio, no creo que estos dos terminen en un buen rato- dijo el pequeño gato azul

-***sorprendido* **Pelo si me voy legañalan a Luce-nee, Natchu no quiele sel un niño malo, Natchu quiele quedalse aquí, aunque no coma nada-dijo el pequeño peli rosa casi llorando

-***dejando de comer su pescado* **Entonces, si te da hambre en el gremio y las demás te hoyen también se enojaran con Lucy porque no te dio de comer…***viendo al pequeño* **Vamos Natsu ellas entenderán si les dices que fue culpa de el tonto de allá-le explicaba el pequeño gato a el niño

Al rato de que el pequeño gato azul convenciera a el pequeño niño, ellos salieron el pequeño solo le gruñía su estomago de tanta hambre que tenia, y si fuera por él se habría comido el pescado crudo que comía su amigo el gato azul… mientras caminaban pues como el pequeño gato se iba entreteniendo al jugar con el pequeño se perdieron, y ciertamente no sabían en donde estaba… en la casa de la joven rubia con la pareja acaramelada** (yo: Lucy eres mala con Natsu) **la joven rubia se había acordado de un pequeñito detalle que era el pequeño peli rosa, cuando volteo a ver donde se suponía que estaría sentado en la silla que estaba de enfrente de ellos, pero cuando no vio al pequeño se alarmo de no ver a el pequeño, busco por todos lados pero no lo encontró por ningún lado, desesperada empezó a imaginarse lo que le harían…

-***suspirando* **Tranquila, linda el pequeño de seguro se escondió porque se aburrió, el no habrá salido, he intentar ir a el gremio por el mismo ***tranquilizándola* **ahorita vas a ver al gremio-dijo el joven rubio despreocupado

-***temblando* **Es que no lo sé, si llega al gremio los demás lo verán y Erza, Juvia y Mira le preguntaran y sabrán que no lo cuido, ***sorprendida* **Erza y Mira me colgaran de un árbol por hacer esto, sabes lo que significa si se pierde, lo sabes ***espantada*** si se pierde ellas me matan- decía desesperadamente la joven rubia

-***suspirando pesadamente* **Que va, es un niño no creo que sea tan tonto para perderse, además no estaba aquí el molesto gato, el lo cuidara- decía el joven rubio

-***poniéndose tranquila* **Te creeré pero escúchame bien si llega Erza por esa puerta enojada ***apuntando hacia la puerta*** tu la calmaras me entiendes- amenazo la joven rubia

El joven rubio solo sudo frio, solo pensar que se enfrentaría a esa joven peli roja que era peor que un demonio, bueno después de eso se calmo y se llevo a la joven rubia a pasear sin ninguna preocupación… volviendo con los dos pequeños, el pequeño peli rosa de solo saber que estaban perdidos lloraba porque si no volvía para la noche las demás se preocuparían y culparían a su hermana la rubia, el pequeño gato azul solo suspiro, y de nuevo se acordó que sabia volar así que con su cola, agarro al pequeño peli rosa y alzo el vuelo con el pequeño peli rosa que veía sorprendido todo, después de un rato donde le gato azul buscaba a el gremio y lo diviso, llegaron a ese inmenso edificio, donde los jóvenes andaban haciendo su mismo alboroto de siempre, el pequeño entro rápidamente y esquivando todos los golpes y también cosas que aventaba, cuando las demás jóvenes vieron que el pequeño peli rosa estaba en medio de esos salvajes se enojaron porque nadie se paraba para no lastimarlo, cuando sintieron que alguien le había dado un golpe a su pequeñita cabecita el infierno se desato literalmente, las jóvenes entraron a la acción, golpearon a todos los jóvenes dejándolos inconscientes, y después una de ellas cargaron a el pequeño peli rosa que lloraba desconsoladamente…

-***arrullándolo* **Ya pequeñito, ya, Mira-nee está aquí esos salvajes no te volverán a golpear, no te volverán a pegar porque si lo hacen nosotras nos encargamos de que nadie te toque- decía la joven peli blanca mientras arrullaba a el pequeño peli rosa que pocos minutos después se tranquilizo

-***limpiándose con las manitas sus ojos* **Mila-nee, encelio no me golpealan ellos, Mila-nee quielo pastel, quielo pastel como los que come… como los que come Ercha-nee, quielo pastel de flesas ***sonriendo*-**decía el pequeño peli rosa sonriendo

-***Sorprendida* **Natsu-kun no pienso que sea buena idea, Juvia piensa que si come una sola rebanada de pastal de Erza tu morirás, no por favor Natsu-kun Juvia te quiere mucho para que mueras- decía la joven peli azul

-***llorando* **Yo quielo comel del pastel que come Ercha-nee, yo quielo comel pastel, pastel, sino me ile y no leglesale hasta que me den pastel ***amenazo el pequeño*- **decía el pequeño peli rosa entre lagrimas

-***suspirando* **Además Natsu porque estas solo, donde esta Lucy, ella te debe de estar cuidando, ***enojada* **cuando llegue me las pagara por dejarte solo-decía furiosa la joven peli blanca

-***tapándose la carita con su bufanda* **Yo me bien al glemio sin decirle, Natchu es mal niño veldad, legañalas a Natchu pol hacel eso, pelo tampoco tuve mucha culpa ***enseñando su carita que tenia lagrimas* **el lubio ochigenado llego y no dejaba a Luce-nee que me diela mi postle ***mintiendo*** yo quelia postle-decía el pequeño peli rosa llorando

-***sonriendo* **Esta bien no te regañare pero que te dare de postre… dudo que Erza se enoje contigo por eso te dare pastel- dijo la joven peli blanca sonriendo

Al escuchar eso los jóvenes esperaron y rezaron para que nada malo le pasara al pequeño peli rosa, mientras tanto el pequeño sonreía que probaría pastal y no solo eso no sería su postre sino su comida, eso le pasaba por culpa de ese rubio oxigenado que lo dejo sin comer la rica comida de su hermana, durante un buen rato, comía y comía pasteles, las rebanadas desaparecían en minutos, las jóvenes solo lo miraban sorprendidas, los jóvenes solo esperaban que no llegara la joven peli roja para comer uno de sus manjares… al rato de todo eso, el pequeño se había acabado los últimos pasteles que le quedaban a la joven peli roja de reserva, sonriendo salto de ese lugar para dirigirse con sus demás hermanas, pero poco después como dirían los jóvenes el demonio llego, con su imponente armadura dirigió su mirada a el pequeño peli rosa, observo para todos lados y se sorprendió al ver que no estaba la joven rubia que cuidaba al pequeño, enojada se dirigió a la mesa pero cuando vio, las pequeñas mejillas del pequeñito estaban cubiertas por merengue como se explicaba, merengue de pastel, sabiendo que sus deliciosos manjares habían sido devorados por el pequeño…

-***un poco enojada* **Natsu porque te comiste mis pasteles, sabes que son mis manjares, y por eso vengo todos los días al gremio a comerlos ***furiosa* **por cierto donde esta Lucy-dijo enojada la joven peli roja

-***llorando* **Lo siento, Ercha-nee pelo, pelo, es que el lubio ochigenado llego a la casa de Luce-nee y Luce-nee lo mimo más que a mí y no me dio mi postle, yo quelia mi postle pol eso me vine al glemio sin decile ***siendo abrazado por la joven peli azul*-**dijo el pequeño entre sollozos

-*enojada* Lucy Heartfilia dejaste a el pequeño solo por estar con un estúpido rubio oxigenado eso no te lo perdonare, *sacando una espada* iré a buscarla para decirle que ya no te cuidara- dijo furiosa la joven peli roja

-***llorando* **No, Ercha-nee no la legañes, además el lubio me dijo que me vinela para acá que selia buena idea comel pastel de Ercha-nee** *mintiendo* **él fue el culpable-dijo el pequeño llorando demasiado

-***enojadas* **Entonces el maldito rubio teñido tuvo la culpa de que nuestro pequeño se expusiera a perderse, nos las pagaran ***sacando un aura oscura y aterradora*** Levi cuida a el pequeño- dijeron la demás jóvenes al unisono

La joven peli azul solo cargo al pequeño peli rosa y siguió a las jóvenes que habían salió con una aura macabramente, y Erza era la más aterradora, nadie se atrevería a dejar solo al pequeño y menos darle malos consejos… enojadas, furiosas, sorprendidas…en todos los lados que iban pasando por todas las calles y las veían sentían pánico… por lo seguido iban por detrás la joven peli azul cargando al pequeño peli rosa que solo veía con miedo a las demás… cuando llegaron a la casa de la joven rubia de un solo golpe abrieron viendo una escena de beso apasionado entre los dos jóvenes rubios, y cuando vieron el aura de las demás jóvenes se separaron rápidamente… un trajo duro por su cuello sintiendo un aura tenebrosa que emanaba de la joven peli roja y también de la joven peli blanca…viendo por lo consiguiente a la joven peli azul que cargaba al pequeño peli rosa que solo veía con miedo… sorprendidos solo esperaron lo peor…

-***enojada y con una espada de la joven peli roja* **Mira maldito Sting te permitimos estar con Lucy las horas que quieras pero ella se comprometo a cuidar a el pequeño… así que por tu culpa el pequeño no comió- dijo la joven peli blanca muy enojada

-***enojado* **Mira-san está bien que me digas eso pero que vengas a casa de Lucy a decirle que no a cuidado bien a ese engendro, eso no se vale… si quieres llévenselo no nos interesa-dijo el joven rubio como todo un patán

-***llorando* **Me dijo engendlo aunque no sé que es… ya no quielo estal con Luce-nee su novio es malo… su novio es malo… es malo…malo….-dijo el pequeño llorando

-***sacando una espada con una aura negra* **Sting Eucliffe acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte… y por eso morirás y tu Lucy no queremos que te acerques al pequeño a mas de cinco metros ***atacando al joven* **acabas de hacer enojar a las onee-chan de un pequeñín muy especial- dijo la joven peli roja muy enojada

Poco después de eso el joven rubio estaba tirado inconsciente al haber enfrentado a varias jóvenes furiosas, en eso el pequeño bajo y le grito a el joven rubio…

-***llorando* **Tu eres malo… nunca enojes a mis onee-chan porque ellas te harán lo mismo-dijo el pequeño peli rosa sacándole la lengua

Poco después la joven rubia solo suspiro… vio como el pequeño lloraba mientras las demás jóvenes intentaban revivir a el joven rubio para seguir torturándolo… y la joven decidida abrazo a el pequeño que de momento se sorprendió pero se aferro al abrazo de la joven…mientras las demás jóvenes torturaban a el joven rubio muy macabramente… bueno eso fue todo por ese día pero para cierta joven rubia solo fue una pequeña luz diciéndole que su novio algunas veces se comportaba como un patán de lo peor …pero también se dio cuenta de que nunca se debía de subestimar a el pequeño peli rosa…porque él no era tonto, el era listo en su interior cuando se trataba algo macabro en contra de las personas que no la agradaban…en la noche listos para dormir la joven rubia solo miraba como el pequeño estaba tranquilo…solo suspiro al saber que las jóvenes le dieron una segunda oportunidad porque el pequeño era una dulzura de las mas lindas…

-***abrazándolo* **Nunca pensé que uno no debía subestimar a Natsu… por eso Sting salió lastimado, se comporto muy mal hoy y mañana hablare muy seriamente con el-dijo la joven rubia susurrando- buenas noches mi pequeño Salamander ***dándole un besito en la frente***

-***susurrando* **Buenas noches Luce-nee-dijo en un pequeño susurro el pequeño peli rosa

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno queridos lectores espero que les alla gustado...creo que desde aqui tendran pensamientos negativos hacia Sting pero diganme quien no se enoja con el por insultar a una lindura como Natsu... bueno ahora a contestar Reviews**

**Reptilian95: Si el pequeño habla un poco gracioso pero que se puede hacer jejejejejejeje**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Si el se vengo aqui tambie no sabremos como lo hace pero sus planes son malos de cierta forma...**

**-*cargando una pijama* Anika-nee perdi mi peluche me ayudas a encontrarlo-comenta el pequeño Salamander**

**fer Kagamine: Jejejejejej el pequeño es todo un listillo se saldra con la suya mas seguido quien sabe...**

**Cynthia Yeidsumi Naroshi: Jejejeje gracias por tu comentario y por cierto los capitulos los subire los jueves o viernes depende los dias en que lo termine... ****y por cierto el pequeño no sabe leer asi que se lo lei**

**-*enojado* yo se que el lubio teñido quiele a Lissana-nee y solo utiliza a Luce-nee pala ponele celos... nunca me leglesalan a mi folma adulta escondi el antidoto yo leglesare cuando quiela-cometan el pequeño salamaner**

**Rashel Redfern: Si lucy corrompe al pequeño es una pedofila pero que se puede hacer el pequeño esta feliz con su onee-chan**

**-*asintiendo* estoy feliz Rashel-nee muy feliz pero tambien me da miedo que las demas me aparten de ella-comenta el pequeño salamander**

**AomeAzakura: Bueno aqui el capitulo espero que tambien te alla gustado y si quieres matar a alguien mata a el que esta a lado...**

**Nashi Lopez: Si pequeño pero picaro por eso dicen que los niños son mas astutos y malos cuando son pequeñitos... uy que hara Natsu en la siguiente para torturar a Sting**

**-*sonriendo* Es una sorpresa lo que le hare nadie sabe-comenta el pequeño Salamander**

**Bueno espero que les alla gustado esta capitulo dejen sus reviews...**


	5. Un pequeño contra los grandes 12

**Holaaaa...holaaaa a todos mis lindos lectores de este fanfic, bueno pasando a algo importante se que me ausente y les explicare porque mas adelante...**

**Aclaraciones:**

**** cosas que hacen los personajes**

**cursivas pensamientos**

**() interrupciones mias**

-***susurrando* **Buenas noches Luce-nee-dijo en un pequeño susurro el pequeño peli rosa

* * *

Capitulo 4. Un pequeño contra los grandes ½

El pequeño se despertaba contento después de una semana donde se enojo por saber que en el gremio había varios tontos tsunderes que no admitían los sentimientos por sus onee-chan, viendo para todos lados no encontró rastro de su hermana pero ultimadamente no le daba importancia sabia que ella estaba con su novio pero no le importaba, no le daba celos, tal vez era porque ultimadamente estaba dando plan a hacer reaccionar a un montón de tsunderes del gremio pero con quien haría su primer experimento, una sonrisa burlona le salió sabia quien era el indicado… claro estaba que haría todo lo posible porque esos tsunderes tenían que admitir que les gustaban esas jóvenes, se paró de la cama donde dormía con su hermana rubia, se fue al baño con el banquito que había puesto su hermana se paro enfrente del espejo y del lavado, se lavo la carita, se cepillo los dientes, intento peinarse aunque no le salió, de ahí se bajo de ese lugar y como parecía un tipo Zombie se metió a la bañera la cual estaba grande pero no se supo cómo se subió pero estaba ahí adentro…

Viendo a el infinito medito todo aunque estaba dentro de la bañera su mente empezaba a reaccionar, viendo para todos lados supo que había caminado medio dormido se paro e intento salir de esa bañera, después de que venció eso, salió hacia el cuarto donde vio que la joven rubia estaba asomándose por debajo de la cama , suspiro como podía ser posible que esa joven era tan tonta y no pensar que se había parado, de verdad era la joven de la que estaba enamorado o es que su inteligencia aumentaba y se daba cuenta de que ella era así..

**-*viendo para donde estaba el pequeño*** Que alivio estas ahí, ya me había preocupado porque te levantas, además tenias que haberme avisado-dijo la joven rubia preocupada

-***haciendo un puchero*** Polque te pleocupas pol mi si es que más segulo estabas con tu novio, así que no te tienes que pleocupal yo se cuidalme solo-dijo el pequeño haciendo un enorme puchero

-***suspirando y un poco enojada* **Claro que no estuve con mi novio, mejor dicho claro que no estuve con Sting fui por cosas para hacer de comer-dijo la joven rubia suspirando por última vez- y no me digas que no quieres comer porque ultimadamente te has ido a escondidas al gremio a comerte los pasteles de Erza así que a comer pequeño

-***negando con la cabeza* **No quielo, quielo il al glemio, Lis-nee me dijo que me iba a hacel de desayunal así que quielo il allá-dijo el pequeño peli rosa derramando la gota en el vaso de celos de la joven

-***Enojada* **Si quieres ir iras después de que yo desayune o que por lo menos me tome un café porque no te puedo dejar ir solo ***entrando a la cocina*** Así que ahí quédate y espera que me tome un café y nos vamos-dijo la joven rubia

El pequeño espero durante dos minutos, después de que la joven cerro su casa agarro la mano del pequeño que iba un poco enojado y se notaba… pero que le pasaba ultimadamente se preguntaba la joven rubia, espero a que el pequeño sonriera y le dijera que lo cargara pero eso tampoco nunca llego, suspiro después de unos minutos, llegando al gremio el pequeño corrió a los brazos de la joven peli blanca de cabellos cortos, sonriendo le pidió a su hermana como él le decía que le diera su almuerzo que le había prometido, después de un rato el pequeño andaba con las demás jóvenes hablando alegremente, mirando para donde estaban un circulito de jóvenes celosos y después donde estaba la joven rubia que también estaba celosa puso en marcha su bello y hermoso plan así como le decía el…

-***alzando sus manitas* **Juvia-nee me ablachas y me das un bechito…***viendo como el joven peli negro intensificaba su furia* **Juvia-nee, Gray-nii me mila feo me da miedo –dijo el pequeño peli rosa con ojos cristalinos

-***viendo directamente al joven peli negro* **Gray-sama deja a el pequeño Na-kun porque sino Juvia no querrá a Gray-sama, Juvia querrá al pequeño ***abrazándolo fuertemente* **verdad pequeño Na-kun…Juvia quiere mucho al pequeño Na-kun-dijo la joven peli azul dándole varios besitos

Al rato de eso la joven peli azul sentó a el pequeño peli rosa en la mesa para que la viera directamente, las demás jóvenes veían en dirección de la mesa de la amargura y celos y veían claramente que el joven peli negro estaba hecho una furia y el pequeño quería ver hasta donde sería posible llegar los celos del Tsundere de hielo, así que por todas las posibilidades como buen niño le pidió otro abrazo a su hermana la joven peli azul y en ese momento le saco su pequeña lengua y se burlo de él y así comprobó que el joven Tsundere de hielo había explotado, acercándose rápidamente, quería ahorcarlo como pudiera pero de que no se salía con la suya no lo hacía y pensar que cuando es grande es un bruto descerebrado con mentalidad de niño…

-***fingiendo* **Juvia-nee…onii-chan me quiele hacel algo malo, tengo miedo…Juvia-nee no pelmitila que no me haga nada onii-chan veldad ***llorando*-**dijo entre sollozos el pequeño peli rosa

-***abrazando fuertemente al pequeño* **No claro que no dejare que Gray-sama te haga nada porque Juvia quiere más a Na-kun que a Gray-sama-dijo la joven peli azul casi ahogando a el pequeño peli rosa

-***enojado* **Tu enano de cabellos rosados deja de abrazar a Juvia y responde por todo lo que has hecho- dijo furioso el joven peli negro

-***bajándose de los brazos de la peli azul* **Esta bien lo hale pelo tu me déjalas ablazal a Juvia-nee pol que tu estas celoso no es así, se gusssssssssssssstan ***imitando a Happy*-**dijo el pequeño peli rosa sonriendo ante tal acto

-***un poco sonrojado* **Claro que no, no me gusta Juvia y no dejare que la abrases porque ella no es tu hermana, pero ella no me gusta-dijo el joven peli negro siendo tsundere

-***susurrando* **Tsundele- dijo el pequeño peli rosa en un pequeño susurro

Peque Natsu pov

No puedo cleel que ese tonto sea tan Tsundele pelo tengo un plan que no fállala polque soy muy listo y también tielno y apalte de todo nadie ha pensado que si puedo o no usal magia pelo la lealidad es que si puedo usal magia, también si no funciona mi plan tendle que aumental el modo de celos a uno mayol y no pásala uno sino todos los tontos Tsundeles polque no déjale que sigan con su mendigo compoltamiento que tienen a sus sentimientos así que este plan no me fállala esta cien pol ciento segulo…

-***sonriendo* **Entonces que quieles hacel onii-chan, yo elijo o tu eliges-dije con cielto modo tielno

-***gritando* **Gray si tu eliges es una clara desventaja con nuestro pequeño así que jueguen primero piedra, papel o tijera para ver quien elije- dijo de manera justa Elcha-nee

-***suspirando* **Ok está bien, un piedra, papel o tijera para ver quién gana porque si yo elijo las chicas me matan-dijo el tonto Tsundele de modo abulido

Y así empezamos a jugal un piedla, papel o tijela… una y otla vez quedábamos empatados así que me abuli y en el último momento saque otlo y eso fue bueno polque gane… y entonces elegí un juego que solo se jugal yo y es sel mimado pol mis onee-chan y el muy Tsundele quedo enojado no se polque pelo se lindio, tsundele… bueno el plan no funciono hoy y eso me enoja polque tenía el plan de que aunque sea uno de esos Tsundeles dijelan algo pelo son mas tel….tel….telcos de lo que clei…bueno volvi con Luce-nee a su casa y como ela de espelalse estaban el lubio ochigenado ahí palado con un lamo de losas espelando a mi onee-chan, ella solplendida solo me ablio la puelta y se quedo, pol lo tanto que yo subi, me metí debajo de la cama y saque un cuadelno donde todo tenia esclito, pelo antes de que esclibiela algo escuche como platicaban…

-Entonces entra, además el pequeño esta entretenido con lo que hace-dijo mi tonta helmana que ultimadamente me ando dando cuenta que tan tonta puede llegal a sel

Los dos lubios tontos entlalon y se fuelon un lato a la cocina pero yo me quede pol el bien de mi plan a pensal que pasalía con esos tontos tsundeles el día de mañana, pelo como ela de espelalse el lubio tonto ochigenado entlo como si estuviela en su casa y eso me hizo pensal que también así soy yo cuando soy glande pelo mientlas este así cambiale mi folma de sel pol mi bien, bueno entlo el tonto y se sentó en flente mío…

-***viendo detenidamente* **Que haces enano de la maldad otro plan tuyo para aniquilarme haber muéstrame ***quitándole el cuaderno*-**dijo el tonto lubio ochigenado- Eto… que dice, son puros garabatos no le entiendo a tu letra

-***burlándose* **Es mejol que no le entiendas polque con una mente infeliol como la tuya no le entendela a mis apuntes avanzados a demás son notas de lo que me debo cuidal polque como lo veo ahí pulos idiotas en este mundo- dije de folma tliunfante

Después de que le dije eso de mánela tliunfante me senté en la cama y mile los planes…. Miles de planes habían en ese pequeño cuadelno nadie pensalia que un niño de tan solo…. Eto se me olvido cuantos años tengo pelo nadie supondlia que alguien de esta edad halia planes malvados en contra de valias pelsonas, plimelo en mi cuadelno está mi lista negla donde tengo a enemigos que tengo en mis planes, y plimelo empieza con la tonta de Luce-nee que no piencha ni un poquito que ese tonto lubio la utiliza, después el lubio y sigue los Tsundeles, y pol ultimo Happy polque me dejo en la casa de esta loca un día que me quelia il al glemio pelo el me dijo que no polque mas segulo lo legañalia Luce-nee pelo al que legañalon fue a mi desde ese entonces jule hacel una lista negla… y ahola a levisal los apuntes o mejol dicho mi dialio de planeaciones…

_Día 1._

_Llegue al glemio donde todos los tsundeles estaban en la mesa de la amalgula, después ablace a Juvia-nee y el Tsundele mayol se enojo pelo no fue tan homble como dice Elfman-nii, después de ganale tliunfalmente Juvia-nee y Elcha-nee me dielon muchos ablazos pelo aun así no funciono con Tsundele mayol, así que tengo que ideal un plan en contla de Tsundere segundo mayol que selia…selia Gajeel…_

_Nota: Plan pala mañana pedile a Levi-nee que me ablache y me lea un cuento, después finjil que me duelmo en sus blachos y no me muevo de ahí pol nada del mundo, también pleguntale a Elcha-nee que numelo sigue después del uno polque yo no se_

_Nota la que sigue después del numelo uno: No plestale atención a Luce-nee se anda volviendo como se diche, inchopoltable… y también dale el pastel de pescado que escondí… _

Listo había telminado de esclibil mi lepolte pero lo sublaye pala que nadie le entendiela a mis planes avanchados…

Normal pov

El pequeño reía ante su triunfo de la mañana y también ante su magnífico plan así que cuando vio por todos lados vio como su onee-chan estaba platicando divertidamente con su novio así que lo dejo por la paz y guardo su cuaderno en el mismo lugar de siempre y de ahí se fue a el baño a prepararse para dormir, al momento de verse en el espejo miro que su cabello estaba un poco raro admitía que no le gustaba tanto tenerlo rosa pero le fascinaba porque lo distinguía y lo hacía verse único, vio como su cabello se notaba de un rosa un poco fuerte pero no le dio importancia, y de uno de sus bolsos saco una hoja de papel…

* * *

**Continuara…**

**Bueno pues un lo siento les doy porque me ausente pero como veran es que sali de viaje por las vacaciones y no habia internet a donde fui pero no se preocupen escribi un poquito de todo jejejeje bueno ahora a contestar los reviews...**

**AnikaSukino 5d: Jejejejeje si se lo tenia merecido Sting pero ahora el peque va en contra de los Tsunderes del gremio hasta planea aunque que sera ese papel que tiene escondidos...**

**-onee-chan glacias por el peluche y no dile nada mas polque no se me ocule nada-comenta el pequeño salamander**

**Nashi Lopez: Claro que lo matamos porque es muy malo con el pequeño pero ahora el anda ocupado con eso de los Tsunderes es todo una mente maestra en el engaño**

**-claro que lo soy ademas nadie me quitara a mi onee-chan aunque creo que yo no la quiero-comenta el peque**

**Rashel Redfer: si verdad pero ya la pagara como leyeron ahi el pequeño lo torturara jejejeje es todo un genio en las torturas...**

**-me ahorco con el abrazo pero es cierto nadie me quitara a mi onee-chan-comenta el peque Natsu**

**kataDH:Si es tan lindo estar rodeada de un pequeño tan lindo**

**fer kagamine: Si toda una mente maestra nadie sabe lo que piensa**

**Johs Straiker: Regresera casi al final si se deja porque nadie sabe como regresarlo a la normalidad...**

**Aria Evans Dragneel: Pronto terminara pronto, pero por ahora tenemos ese noviazgo aunque no les guste**

**Hikari no kokoro: Pues como vez se anda dando cuenta de algo asi que se anda alejando de Lucy y al final nadie sabra lo que pasara...**

**the gazetto: Pues anda rodeada de chicas y Lucy se pone muy pero muy celosa pero nadie lo sabe...**

**CheliaNaluLover123: pues segui hasta ahora**

**Espero que les alla gustado dejen sus reviews...**


End file.
